


Original Character List & Soundtrack for This Thing of Ours

by bauble



Series: This Thing of Ours [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/pseuds/bauble
Summary: Summary of some of the major OCs in Gangstermoll.And as a bonus: the soundtrack!





	Original Character List & Soundtrack for This Thing of Ours

**Perle:**

  * Hiram Cho - licensed nurse, hospital administrator -Partner: Ainsley Scott - doctor 
  * Juana Hernandez - drug dealer 
  * Al Colefield - car dealership manager 
-Wife: Sandy - teacher 
  * Abilena Navarro - nightclub singer, part-time worker at a bookstore 



**Personal:**

  * Lydia Damrosch - unemployed 
  * Balal Chatterjee - Bank manager -Daughter: Kat Chatterjee - student 
  * Carmen Dorado - Lydia's former aide, licensed nurse 
  * Victoria Davis - Product development manager 
  * Dusty - Eames' dog, a mutt adopted from a no-kill animal shelter, injured hind right leg 



**Other:**

  * Thomas "Uncle Tommy" Cobb - former Chief of Police, current State Police Superintendent -Reggie - Dom's cousin - police officer -Alicia - Dom's older sister - stay at home mother
  * Stacy - Arthur's secretary
  * Salvatore "Sal" Romano - consigliere of La Cosa Nostra 
  * Jose Rodriguez "El Cuchillo" Traiciona - High ranking member of a South American drug cartel 



### SOUNDTRACK

> _Arthur:_  
>  Calle 13 - Latinoamerica  
>  Control Machete - De Amores Perros (Amores Perros Soundtrack)  
>  Control Machete - Si Senor (Amores Perros Soundtrack)  
>  Suzanne Vega - Caramel
> 
> _Eames:_  
>  Yann Tierson - Le Valse D'amelie (Amelie Soundtrack)  
>  George Michael - Brother, can you spare a dime?  
>  Allison Iraheta - Friday I'll be Over U  
>  Adele - Set Fire to the Rain
> 
> _Cobb:_  
>  Jonny Cash - Hurt
> 
> _General:_  
>  Massive Attack - Angel  
>  Beatles, cover by Dana Fuches, et. all - I Want You (She's So Heavy) (Across the Universe Soundtrack)  
>  Hans Zimmer - Dream is Collapsing (Inception Soundtrack)  
>  Andy Williams - Speak Softly, Love (Godfather Soundtrack)  
>  Alabama 3 - Woke up this morning (Sopranos Soundtrack)
> 
> _Latinoamerica_ \- Arthur's theme  
>  _Le Valse D'amelie_ \- Eames' theme  
>  _Caramel_ \- Arthur  & Dom & Eames' theme together  
>  _Speak Softly, Love_ \- Arthur  & Eames' theme  
>  _Dream is Collapsing_ \- Arthur  & Mal's theme together


End file.
